Your Galaxy
by bestdamncc
Summary: Taken place a little after "Weak"..and then some.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot didn't know what it was. She just started rambling about the meds and the case like that was really what she wanted to say. He had asked her what was her problem and she just started rambling. It wasn't like he could forget what had been said. What was it again?

"_I get you're on the rebound and everything but if you could keep it out of work_ _that'd be great." _

The point was it wasn't like he didn't see the faces she'd make from the corner of his eyes. He saw it in _her _eyes.

He admits, maybe he was flirting a little but if it got her attention then he thought he was maybe doing something right. Elliot couldn't flat out tell her that he had feelings for her. _How would that even go?_ It wasn't like he was going home to anyone. No wife. No kids. No nothing. He goes to work every day and there she is.

Elliot's headed to her place now. He heard that Miranda committed suicide, the voices finally took over. Knowing Liv, he knows she'd blame herself, thinking that she could protect everyone when really she couldn't. He pulls up in front of her building. Her light isn't on.

" _Maybe she's in her bedroom? Maybe I shouldn't go up?"_. He finally takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out the car.

………………………………..

Olivia is pacing her living room, trying figure out where this all went wrong. She'd push Miranda too hard. The voices would have still been calmer if she hadn't taken her to the library. On top of everything else, she had basically told Elliot not to have romance in the precinct and on the job but truly, she wanted it, with _him_.

The radio in her apartment isn't on full blast but she can hear every word coming out the speakers.

"_Find me here, and speak to me_ _I want to feel you I need to hear you"__._

She stops instantly. Oh how she loved this song. The words were all she feared, Elliot showing up after a hard case, her consoling him and her wanting him to not say he'd better get going. Right now, she desperately didn't want him no where around._  
_

She hears a car pull up on the curb in front of her building. She rushes over and peak out the window.

"_Shit" _she mumbles. That's one thing she loved but hated about him. He always knew when to worry about her, not that she didn't like it but this wasn't the time. Olivia runs to her couch and flops down.

"_He doesn't her any movement, he'd think she was in bed" _she thought to herself_._

TWO knocks, not THREE comes from her door.

Her mind begins race. She really does want to open it but she doesn't want to. She shakes her head, gets off the couch and heads to the door. She hears some soft mumblings, so she doesn't answer the door quite yet, she just listens...

"_Olivia maybe I was getting into her but its only because…because…NO NO..um...., Liv are you okay….NO NO GET TO WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY STABLER OKAY.. Olivia..no rebound..Just you …."_

She startles him by whipping open the door.

"_What…" _she whispers to him, barely audible, but wanting him to continue. He just stands there. His eyes locked on hers, speaking a million words but all she hears is

"_And__ how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you"_


	2. Chapter 2

He still hadent answered her. He'd been staring blankly at her and still has not said a word. She would clearly have to be the one to break the silence.

_" Detective, why are you here?". _His eyes shot up at hers. They were pleading but yet so soft. The dark hazel always made the wolrd seem at ease.

_" I....I wanted to speak with you"_ he stumbled out. _" Speak"_ was all she said before walked to her kitchen. Elliot didnt know wheather to follow her or just stay put. He stpped in the apartment and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on the coffe table rather than the couch. He scruffed his hair through his fingers and rumaged through his thoughts. He hadent noticed the stero on.

_"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now...?"_.

He was so into the lyrics of the song when he didnt notice she had took a seat in front of him onher couch.

**"Detective"** she whispered. His head shot up and his eyes immediately began searching hers. Trying to find the hidden secrets in why she was calling him _Detective_ instead of his formal name, _Elliot _or her nickname for him _El_.

_"Ye..yea"_ he answered. _"Speak"_ she responded. He lowered his eyes to her feet. He didnt know what to say, didnt know where to begin.

..................  
LIV POV

She sat there. Fumbled with her fingers. What was he saying behind the door? She wanted so desperately to ask him. _" No rebound olivia, you...just you..."_... She didnt realize she said the words out loud when he interupted her thought with ...

**"Yes"**.

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_. He let out an annoyed sigh and stood up and started pacing my living room, fast.

Something took over my body I jumped up off my couch and grabbed his shoulders. I stopped his pacing and just looked at him. I spoke oh so softly.... _" I love you"._

He put his arms around me and hugged me.

EL POV

I hugged her with all my life. I lifted her up in my arms and kept my hug. She finally put her arms around my neck and held on.

..............  
LIV POV

I held on with dear life. I loved him so much, so much it was killing. He put me down. Im still not out of his embrace. He still holds on as do i. I pull away first becuase i want to see the desire in his eyes that i have in mine. I want to witnessed what ive been wanting. He pulls back and kisses me before i get that chance. The kiss was so..wow. Like getting butterflies when you want the most romantic movie ever. Interpret that into the kiss he was giving me and..oh......

He unfolds his lips with mine and looks at me. He smiles, eyes wet of tears and i smile back.

_"Will you stay with me....... tonight..all night?"_ i asked him. He doesnt respond, just leads me to my bedroom.

He turns around. Hand still in mine. He interlocks his other hand in mine as well. He brings my hands up to the sides of my face. He's somehow holding my hands and head all at once and he kisses me again. I feel so lightheaded. This man is going to be the death of me. He pulls away and unlocks his hands with mine. Suddenly all warmth is gone. He lifts my shirt over my head and throws in the far corner. He eyes are asking for permission and i easily grant it. He pulls his shirt off also before going for my jeans.

I push his hands quickly.

_  
"I have to cut off the music, be rightback"_ i say hurridly and preceed to the living room. I stumble in the dark and head over to the stero. I hesitate for a momment when the words hit my heart...

_You're all I want You're all I need You're everything, everything_

I feel his arms around my waist. I lean into his prescence.

He smiles against my cheek. His hand start to lift to my breast. He takes my nipple out of my lace and fondles it. I let out a huge sigh and in a instant, im wet. I turn ariound to kiss him eagarly.

" I want, i need you right now" i say into his mouth. He lifts me up into his arms.

" How bad" he replies and carries me back to the bedroom

tbc....  
**  
how bad does Ms. Benson want Him..**


End file.
